Thunder Demon
The Thunder Demon is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is an electric demon that wields the thunder that rolls in the heavens. It manifests its fury in thunderous peals. Description Elemental demons, other than those which use fire-based attacks, were first introduced in the series in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. One of the most common types in that game was the Thunder Demon, a horned demon with a pair of wings affixed to his back which could summon bolts of electricity to attack the player. The Thunder Demon returned in following titles, such as the 3D games Castlevania: Lament of Innocence and Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, retaining his overall appearance and abilities, although in the latter he was given an eagle's head instead. Appearances ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon A demon who commands the element of Electricity. It is one of the most often encountered demons in the game. It is able to harness electricity in its attacks; when it does so, three bolts of lightning will fall from the sky: one at the center, directly above the player's current position, and two on each side. It drops the valuable Manticore DSS card, which grants the Hunter Whip diverse Poison-based attacks. In addition, if combined with the Venus card, it doubles the amount of Hearts received, making it especially useful in the early game and worth the effort of trying to obtain it from one of these flying enemies. ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence The appearance of the enemy changes greatly in comparison to his previous appearance: he has a head of a billy goat, has hooves instead of claws on his feet and his wings are more like those of an eagle than those of a bat. He has three attacks: *Get off the ground and attack the player with claws. The player can take advantage of this moment to parry this attack in order to regain MPs. *Summon a lightning ray in the direction of the player. *Summon a big lightning ball running around the room. His 3D model is that of the Lesser Demon of the same game. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness His appearance changes again with ''Lament of Innocence: his body is now more muscular and has mysterious tattoos. His head looks like that of a eagle, his paws become clawed and his wings resemble those of a bat. However, he doesn't have as many attacks: he can only hit the player with his claws and invoke a lightning column at the player's location. Lv.27= |-|Lv.38= |-|Lv.43= ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' / Castlevania: Harmony of Despair In Order of Ecclesia, the enemy is met for the first time the Tristis Pass, where he makes his only appearance of the whole game. It follows almost the same attack patterns than the rest of its brethren, either by flying above and occasionally swooping over the player or by quickly positioning itself right next to them and conjuring a ball of lightning known as Fulgur, at which point Shanoa can absorb it from them. Order of Ecclesia= |-|Harmony of Despair= Item Data Gallery CoD Thunder Demon Concept.JPG|Concept art from the BradyGames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide See also *Earth Demon *Flame Demon *Frost Demon *Wind Demon Category:Demons Category:Flying Enemies Category:Thunder Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Lament of Innocence Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies